1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode of an electric device, and more particularly to improvements in a composition of the electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods are widely known wherein a conductive paste is used as the raw material of an electrode. Recently, base metal as a conductive material has come under review for cost cut. However, when an electrode is manufactured by firing process, the base metal such as copper powder oxidizes to raise resistivity. Such problem can be solved by firing in an inactive environment, for example, nitrogen filling system. But the production cost in total would become high, thereby the purpose of using the base metal is not fully achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,517 discloses a firing-type of electrode containing glass, boron and base metal such as aluminum, copper or nickel, which is formed through firing at 600-700 deg C.